Drown in You
by JTTFanForever
Summary: Song fic. When Morgan has been having dreams that seem so real she doesn't know what to do. There's only one person to comfort her and be there to save her.


**Drown in You**

_This is my new CSI fanfic to the song Drown in You by Chris Daughtry. I got the idea of the story while listening to the song. I do not own the show or the characters in here as well as the song. Greg/Morgan story. One-shot. _

_**There's a place where you can light the fire**_

_**And watch it burn**_

_**Lay it down and lost it all**_

_**It's taken me so far beyond the point of no return **_

_**Gave all I had when hope was gone **_

_**Is this real or just another crazy dream?**_

_**That someday soon will fade away**_

_**Feels just like I'm underwater and can barely breathe**_

_**Dying in the bed that I have made**_

Morgan woke up from her dream she had as beads of sweat was going down her face and was all over her hair. She felt hot. The dream she had felt so real that she could feel everything the emotions, the smells and touches. She didn't know what to do about it.

She couldn't fall back to sleep after that nightmare that she got up and grabbed her clothes putting on a nice almost professional outfit that was perfect for her CSI job. It was black pants with a pink and purple top with ruffles on the sleeves.

She sighed as she looked at herself then grabbed the hairbrush lightly going over her hair. Then put the brush down once she finished after three minutes of going over her hair multiple times.

She felt like she could barely breathe as well as some of the breaths she took were hard on her.

_**I don't want to drown in you**_

_**I'm sinking and I'm torn in two**_

_**So when you see me come up for air**_

_**Don't try to hold me down**_

_**Just save me now**_

_**Don't let me drown in you, don't let me drown in you**_

Morgan entered the break room in the lab going over to the coffee grabbing some as she needs it. The dream she has felt so real so it was like she was up all night because of it. The more she put her nose in the coffee the more she needed a snorkel as she would drown in it.

She couldn't help it as she sat down on a chair by a large table. She looked through the window to the halls seeing other people going all around. She saw some co-workers like Henry Andrews, David Hodges and David Phillips all talking together by Henry's work station. Hodges seems to have an in with Henry that almost everyone in the lab knows about. Henry was the lovable sarcastic one of the group. Hodges was just plain weird.

"Hey." said Greg Sanders coming in seeing Morgan as he grabbed some coffee himself

"Hey." muttered Morgan looking down

"What's going on? What's wrong?" asked Greg to her as he sat down opposite

"Bad dream." responded Morgan mumbling

"I see." said Greg

"It just seemed so real." said Morgan to him

_**Is this real or is it just another crazy dream?**_

_**That someday soon will fade away**_

_**Feels just like I'm underwater and can barely breathe**_

_**Dying in the bed I have made**_

_**I don't want to drown in you**_

_**I'm sinking and I'm torn in two**_

_**So when you see me come up for air**_

_**Don't try to hold me down**_

_**Just save me now**_

_**Don't let me drown in you, don't let me drown in you**_

"Maybe it just seemed real because you wanted it to be real." said Greg

"It's not that Greg. I woke up this morning drenched in sweat; I felt hot and could barely breathe." Morgan explained to him "I feel like I'm going to get the nightmare again when I fall asleep."

Greg looked at her with all that beauty and amazing blue eyes he has ever seen. He got an instant crush the first time her ever met and saw her. He ended up rambling and Nick told him not to think about it. But he still thinks about her almost all the time, he even worries about her.

Morgan looked at him right there knowing that she should be getting to work. She shouldn't think about a nightmare she had that seemed so real but couldn't stop. Greg then got up from the chair and put his hand out to her as she grabbed it and got up.

"You will not have another nightmare I promise you. But if you do talk to me and I could be there for you." said Greg to her as he got really close

They were only an inch apart from each other and his right hand was holding her left hand. She could feel and hear his breathing from his mouth. She could feel the breathing from his stomach. It almost felt like she was somewhere else when she was this close to him.

_**This city pulls me in closer**_

_**Than I've ever been, there ain't no way I can escape**_

_**Without a doubt you know**_

_**That I would tread the deepest end**_

_**A thousand years forever and a day**_

_**I don't want to drown in you**_

_**I'm sinking and I'm torn in two**_

_**So when you see me come up for air**_

_**Don't try to hold me down**_

_**Just save me now**_

_**Don't let me drown in you, don't let me drown in you**_

A few hours later Morgan was in the break room again but her head was on the table as she was sleeping. She barely has any sleep in her after she got up earlier from the dream or the nightmare. Catherine and Sara past her in the hall and took a quick glimpse at Morgan.

"I think she's under a lot of pressure." said Catherine to Sara

"It's only been six weeks since the high jacked plane." replied Sara "I totally understand especially if she's not getting a lot of sleep."

"Hey Catherine, Sara. Russell gave me this to give to the two of you." said Nick coming over to them holding a tan manila folder

"Thank you Nick." said Catherine to him "Let's go Sara."

"Good luck." said Nick as the two left

Nick looked at Morgan in the break room sleeping and knew he should just keep her there, not bother her. He knows she was still dealing with the aftermath of the high jacked plane. He then left the spot going himself.

_**Did I bring this on myself?**_

_**Can I get out alive?**_

_**I've given you the best of me**_

_**Now you want the rest of me**_

_**What's it gonna take to survive?**_

Morgan was asleep but not entirely as she was still somewhat awake but has having the nightmare again. She was in a building that was on fire, the flames were licking her body but she couldn't feel the heat. It was like she was impervious to the flames. She could hear calls, high pitched screams coming from other rooms. But her feet wouldn't move she was immobilized. Her voice was strained so she couldn't scream herself. Things were crashing and going to the ground around her.

She needs to get out of there until the flames started engulfing her whole body as she started drowning in them. She went to her knees and started coughing as she needs to get away. But all she could hear were whispers going around her as if it was ghosts. The screams, shrills were no longer there, she couldn't hear them but were still going on.

"Please, no." said Morgan gasping and speaking for the first time "Why me?"

Well she could speak at least that was something but she still could barely move. She couldn't get away from the place. She couldn't get away from all the voices in her head. The voices she could hear from all around Vegas and Paradise. She couldn't even cover her ears. There was no one there to save her, no one to help her.

_**There's a place where you can light the fire**_

_**And watch it burn**_

Greg came in the break room going over to Morgan's side as he saw her sweating and in agonizing pain. She was telling the truth about the nightmare she had earlier. How it seemed so real.

"Morgan. Morgan." said Greg in an audible whisper "Morgan!"

Morgan jumped and rolled off the chair right there on her back as her eyes finally got open. She looked at the ceiling seeing she was back in the lab and fully awake. Her vision was a bit blurry though even if she knew where she was, she's been at the lab for a while now to know what it looks like.

"Are you okay Morgan?" asked Greg kneeling by her side

"The nightmare returned." muttered Morgan putting her hand to the side of her forehead

"You're still dealing with a lot." told Greg

"No I keep telling you it seems so real." said Morgan

"Come on we have an assignment." responded Greg grabbing both hands and brought her up

_**I don't want to drown in you**_

_**I'm sinking and I'm torn in two**_

_**So when you see me come up for air**_

_**Don't try to hold me down**_

_**Just save me now**_

_**Don't let me drown in you, don't let me drown in you**_

Morgan and Greg got to their scene where there was a tall building and Morgan just sat there looking at the building. It was the building from her nightmares. She can't go in. Greg opened the door going out but she stayed where she was.

"Come on Morgan the scene is on the fifteenth floor." told Greg

She got out and by Greg as they went in the building going to the fifteenth floor. They started dusting for prints and finding evidence. It took about an hour and a half to get everything then Greg left the room as Morgan stayed there looking at the room. That's when she found a picture took it but as she took it she tripped a wire causing the room to explode and burst into flames. Then engulfed the whole entire room spreading all around the building.

"No Morgan!" shouted Greg once he was outside of the building running to get inside

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there." said the doorman to Greg trying to fend him off

"NO!" screamed Greg shoving the doorman going in taking the stairs all the way to the fifteenth floor

Morgan stood at the spot in her dream that she had twice in the past day and a half. She couldn't move but could feel the flames of the fire around. She looked around trying to find an exit but couldn't see it. She was in a ring of fire with no way out. That's when she got the shrill of screams in her ears going to her knees. She started screaming herself when the door burst open.

"Morgan." shouted Greg

"Greg." said Morgan in a muffle

Greg went around the fire and found Morgan engulfed in a circle of it getting closer to her body. He didn't care if he got burned as he walked right through going to her. He hoisted her up and then brought her up in a bridal style as she became unconscious. He ran to the end of the hall and turned the fire latch on to inform the others in the building. He then ran down the stairs all the way to the bottom as everyone in the building got out. He went out with Morgan in his arms as she opened her eyes.

"Greg." muttered Morgan to him

"Everything is okay Morgan. You're safe." said Greg to her

_**Just save me now . . .**_

_**Don't let me drown in you . . .**_

_**(Don't let me drown in you)**_


End file.
